Swim Deep
by coldfusion9797
Summary: Deb tells Dex about her feelings for him while they are hiding out in a cheap motel. Set during episode 7.05. Deb/Dex one-shot.
**Warning! Smut and coarse language ahead.**

The situation was totally fucking fucked. So much was wrong and right about what they were doing. Deb couldn't sleep in this gross bed in this cheap motel room, and her thoughts churned. They were here because they were in danger. Dex had arranged this to protect them. It felt like for every thought she had there was a conflicting one and no answer as to which ones were right. But maybe that wasn't the best word, because the choices she'd made that had led her here weren't the right ones. They were wrong, but they were right in a way too, because Dex was here with her, not locked in a cell. But of course they wouldn't be here at all if it wasn't for Dexter's extra-curricular activities, so this was his fault and he owed this to her. She'd stuck her neck out for him, both their careers, and lives, were on the line now. This was the deepest shit she'd ever been in, and even though it was because of Dex, she was glad he was here. All their lives they'd been there for each other, and she couldn't see that changing.

She rolled over in the scungy bed and could just make out Dex's outline. When she was a kid and she'd had trouble sleeping she'd climbed into Dex's bed and felt safe. She'd always felt safe when Dex was with her, even now, knowing what he was, she knew he'd never hurt her. Deb tossed the covers back and swung her legs out of bed, trying not to think about the horrible carpet as her feet touched the floor. Dex was sleeping in his bed, the one closest to the door, only a few feet away. He was so close but it felt as though a gulf had opened between them. Had Deb ever really known him? He insisted he was the same and if she was honest with herself his behaviour towards her hadn't changed since she'd discovered what he was. Maybe it was her that was different because things between them felt different. She felt as though she would never be able to reach him again and yet, in a way, they were closer than they'd ever been. She knew the truth now, knew who Dexter really was and whether she wanted to be or not, they were in this together. He'd spent his life keeping secrets from her but now she was in on it. More than that, she was part of it, and they'd face whatever came their way together. She knew Dex would do whatever it took to keep her safe, and she'd do the same for him.

Deb stood and took the step it required to reach Dexter's bed. Gently she peeled the covers back and climbed into the bed behind him, snuggling in close like she had when they were kids. Fleetingly it crossed Deb's mind if Harry would've thought differently of Dex if he'd known that he let her do this when they were kids. She slid her arm around Dex's waist, just like she used to, and for a moment all the crap was gone and she was content.

"Deb? What are you doing?"

"I was scared," she admitted softly. She felt her brother move as he rolled over to face her. There was just enough room for them both. They weren't kids anymore.

"No one knows we're here Deb, you don't have to be scared," Dex told her, still protecting her like he always had. What the fuck would she do without him?

"I don't wanna lose you Dex."

"I'm not going anywhere," he said, his tone implying that she was an idiot for thinking so.

"I can almost believe that," Deb replied, smiling a little despite herself. Dex was looking at her so intensely now and she reached over to rest her hand on his face. What if all they had was tonight? Her gaze fell to his mouth and his lips called to her. She leaned closer and pressed her mouth to his, softly at first. He didn't respond but he didn't pull away either. Slowly she moved her mouth against his, how many times had she imagined this? Dreamed of it? In a way, this was her own dark secret, one she'd been keeping from Dex. She felt his hand slide up her arm and his mouth returning her kiss, but then it was gone as he pushed her away.

"Deb..." he said, giving her a searching look, trying to understand where she was coming from.

"You wanna know why I really came to the church that night?"

"Okay..." he said with uncertainty, understandably not seeing the connection.

"It was to tell you that I love you. That I was in love with you." God, it was a relief to tell him that. Dex had always been hard to read and tonight was no different. In a way his reaction didn't matter, she'd told him more for her own sake, just to get it off her chest. It wasn't like she expected him to love her back, she wasn't even sure he was capable of it.

"Was?" He was asking if the feeling was still there. For a second she asked herself the same question but the alternative to loving him was not loving him and that was impossible.

"Am. I mean I am in love with you." The look that settled on his face was one of wonder, as though he didn't believe this was possible now that she really knew him. But that was quickly replaced by something undecipherable and then his mouth was crushing against hers. She kissed him back frantically, no one had ever kissed her like this, with such command and intensity. He managed to pull her underneath him without really breaking their kiss. Dexter was deceptively strong. Underneath his stupid pink shirts he was actually pretty fit. He'd need to be to haul those bodies around and he used that strength now to hold her down, squeezing her wrists and holding her arms above her head. There was a look in his eyes she'd never seen before. Was this the killer? Her heart raced but it wasn't exactly fear coursing through her veins and it was a desire to understand him better, not genuine concern for her safety that prompted her next question.

"Do you want to kill me?"

"No," he said, his voice sounding deeper and more decisive than it usually did. He released her hands and reached down. "I wanna fuck you." With one sharp tug he ripped her panties off.

It was hard to believe this was Dexter, he was so forceful and in control. Nothing like the amiable lab geek or the easy going brother. But then, this wasn't her Dex she realised, this was the other one, dangerous and powerful, and she suspected she might like him just as much.

"And I want you to," she said, spreading her legs for him.

With one deep thrust he buried himself in her. She throbbed around him, stretched wide and full.

"Ah fuck! Dex, oh fuck..." He sealed his mouth over hers and swallowed her cries leaving her with nothing but the feeling of being consumed. Her fingers dug into his back, as she tried to get a grip on the situation. This was Dex, he was inside of her and nothing had ever felt more right.

She threw her head back and moaned as her pulled out and drove back in, somehow reaching deeper and filling her in a way that she'd never experienced.

"Sweet mother of fuck Dex! Fuck, fuck, fuck..."

She writhed beneath him, completely at his mercy as he pounded into her. No man had ever fucked her so thoroughly as her brother did right now. Was it because she loved him so wholeheartedly that every stroke felt like bliss?

He clamped a hand around her jaw, forcing her to shut up and look at him.

She stared into his eyes, a captivating mix of hunger and vulnerability in them as he rode her with such need. The look on his face alone almost made her come.

"Deb..." That one word was a plea, a command, a sign of reverence and the answer to a long held question.

Whatever their feelings he was merciless with his body, driven by primal instinct. He thrust into her again and again, his punishing rhythm pushing her over the edge in a blinding moment of ecstasy. He followed, the lines between them blurring as he came in a shuddering orgasm and collapsed bonelessly on top of her, his cock still buried deep in her cunt. The physical finally matched the emotional, for a while now she'd had troubling distinguishing where she ended and Dexter began. With this union a lifetime of searching for the answer to a question she didn't know how to ask had ended. It was fulfilment and Dexter was the answer.

Covered in sweat and trapped beneath his powerful body, Deb lay panting, looking wordlessly up into dark green eyes, while they caught their breath after the most intense sex she had ever experienced. It turned out her meek and mild brother was a demon in the sack.

As he slipped out and rolled onto his back, the fact that they had just had mind blowing sex began to settle in the higher part of her brain. And yeah, maybe she should've been freaked out by the fact that they were family but then they were crossing a lot of lines these days. Deb allowed a smile to spread across her face.

She felt giddy with happiness, as though for the first time in her life she was exactly where she was supposed to be. Beside Dexter in the afterglow of a brutal and scorching fuck.

"Jesus," Deb panted, as she came down off the high and returned to herself. "I see how you pulled that Lila chick now."

"Really?" Dex groaned, "that's the first thing you can think to say?"

"It's no secret we've fucked other people. Besides, no matter what changes between us, you're still my dorky brother. Me teasing you is never going away."

"You had to say it," he sighed.

"You know I like being ina-fucking-ppropriate," she teased.

He gave her an appreciative look.

"Yes, you do," he agreed, before pinning her down and fucking her blind again.


End file.
